A commodity sales processing apparatus is known which reads commodity information from an RFID tag attached to a commodity and performs settlement processing based on the commodity information.
A configuration with a placement portion is known as a commodity sales processing apparatus of the above type. The placement portion is provided with an antenna that receives a signal from the RFID tag. The commodity sales processing apparatus collectively reads the information of the RFID tags of the commodities placed in the placement portion.
A customer places commodities in the placement portion when checking out with the commodity sales processing apparatus. However, the customer may forget to take out commodities from the placement portion after the settlement processing.